Unexpected
by Anti Cel
Summary: A Ryou x Ichigo story. Not a Oneshot. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is my first multi chapter story (are you proud) and I just know I'm going to get stuck or something. Here to do my disclaimer is the fabulous (mutters) and annoying KISH!

Kish: What did you mutter?

Em: (Sweetly) Nothing  
Kish: What if I don't want to do your disclaimer?  
Em: (Pulls out cookie) I'll give you a cookie  
Kish: (sighs) fine whatever

**Disclaimer: -.- **She does in no way own Tokyo Mew Mew, If she did Ryou would have been the Blue Knight and Masaya would have died a horribly painful death in the first episode

Kish: -.- can I have my cookie now?  
Em: (tilts head, gazes at him with innocently wide eyes) What cookie?  
Kish: (rolls eyes) just give me the cookie  
Em: NO! IT'S MY COOKIE! I WANT IT! ITS MINE!  
Kish: o.O ok, have it jeez it's just a cookie  
Em: (dances happily) - yay! I have a cookie, I have a cookie, I have a cookie

Kish: (inches away) … erm …… I guess that means, on with the story

Ichigo Momomiya sighed and stared out the window of her 5th period class, contemplating the repercussions of a quick catnap. There was a loud bang as the door burst open and a blonde ran through "Sorry, Emergency!" he directed at the teacher. "Ryou…… What!" Ichigo stammered out before he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet and towards the door. She barely had time to snatch up her bag before she was half running half stumbling down the street behind Ryou. "Great!", she yelled, "I get dragged out of class, I'm probably never going to keep up in school, I don't even get told what's happening, I get dragged around, my bag weighs a ton, I-" She trailed off as Ryou halted abruptly and stopped slightly behind him. He slowly walked toward her, took her bag out of her hands and swung it over his shoulder. "Now come on" His piercingly blue eyes locked onto her strawberry brown ones for a second than he took off back down the street. Ichigo stood, stunned as she watched Ryou, a slight smile started to form on her lips. She shook her head remembering the need to hurry and took off after him.

They came to a halt at the entrance of a park, not far from Café Mew. There was a brilliant light to Ryou's right and he turned to see a fully transformed Mew Ichigo. Her eyes were fixed on the other mews fighting the six Anima Kiremas. "Hey there kitten, finally decided to show up hunh?" Ichigos gaze darted to the alien that had called out to her. He and two others were floating above the fight, watching their surroundings. "Kish! Why don't you just give up while you still can? And I'm not your kitten!" Ichigo screamed at him before leaping toward an Anima. Ryou watched as she and the other mews battled. Slightly mesmerized by the graceful way Ichigo fought. They finished the three smaller Animas easily but the three remaining were much stronger. Ichigo focused on one as pudding kept its attention.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" She cried sending a blast of pink energy at it. The Kirema was hit full force and defeated seconds after Mint and Lettuce took out another but the remaining Anima charged past Zakuro and attacked Ichigo, swiping her back and sending her crashing to the ground.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

The final Anima Kirema turned back into a normal animal. "Ichigo!" Ryou cried, running past the other mews and dropping to the ground. He kneeled beside her and gently pulled her unconscious form into a sitting position resting her weight against him.

Ichigo heard her name being called but it was faint and distant, she vaguely felt someone softly position her upright and was grateful for the warm thing supporting her. She leaned against it knowing that she couldn't hold herself up. Her eyes fluttered open and all she could register as her vision blurred was a breathtaking deep blue she couldn't connect to anything. There was a flash of blonde and she softly murmured "Shirogane?" before she fainted.

Ryou felt Ichigo press against him and his breath caught in his throat as her eyes opened, he could see her eyes were foggy with confusion. She mumbled his name before he felt her go completely limp. Ryou scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style as the other four mews crowded around him.

"Is she alright?" Lettuce asked anxiously

"Does she look alright to you?" Snapped Mint  
"Pudding doesn't want Ichigo onee-chan to die" stated Pudding tearfully her voice wobbling  
Zakuro just raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "I'm sure she'll be fine, we'll take her to the café it's closest" Ryou's voice was calm and steady not belying the worry churning in his stomach as he cradled her form against him, carrying her carefully toward Café mew, everyone trailing after him.

A/N Well that's chapter one done (does a little dance)

Kish: Why are you dancing again that was horrible and IxR  
Em:(stops) I tried and I like that couple (voice quivering, bottom lip trembling, eyes fill with tears)

Kish: Well not hard enough  
Em: T.T just for that you're getting beaten up in the next chapter….. by Mint  
Kish: (eyes narrow) you wouldn't dare

Em: (glares back) Try me (turns happy and hyper) Please review and tell me how Mint should beat up Kish

P.S I don't know how long there will be in between updates but I will NEVER leave a story unfinished.


	2. Chapter 2

Em: BOO! Guess who?

Kish: (sarcastic) hmmmmm I wonder, How much sugar have you had?

Em: (Bouncing on the spot) how much sugar is in 3 litres of coke?

Kish: (rolls eyes)

Em: Hey! Don't think I've forgotten, you're gonna be beaten up in this chapter by Mint

Kish: Please I'd like to see her try  
Em: (Evil grin) don't worry, you will

**Disclaimer: **I highly doubt I'm going to get sued, well, don't own, clearly, check the site ;)

**Reviews**

Em: I'm still surprised I got any  
Kish: Not half as much as I am  
Em: (Hits him over the head with rolled up newspaper)

Nekoxlove-

Thankies, nice idea heheheheeh and hers the next chapter

Kratos Aurion Fan-

Hmmmm poke of doom ey? Me too I can't believe she ended up with Masaya, Thanks heaps (claps happily) wow I'm on an alert

Saskiar-

I'm glad you like it, oh how Mint, lol No not her tea! Lol

Iluvboys-

I would've updated sooner but I had this virus that is going through my area, Thanks

Sabriel-

Glad to see another IxR shipper, there just aren't enough. Hehe a girl can only wish.

Dbzgtfan2004-

YAY IxR forever, Thank- you

Destiny-

Tell me about it, if only there had been more actually working on the show. Awww - Thanks

StrawberryNekoGirl-

If I didn't know better I'd call that an idea  lol

Wind, Storm and Rain-

Hmmm can't say I'm a fan girl, I don't hate the guy but I don't swoon. Actually I just thought it'd be fun to hit him with a rolled up newspaper, and it is (does it again)

Kish: (rubs head, muttering)

She's not quite there yet, but we can fix that. I'm a shipper for them to .

Prettyinpinkgirl-

Thank-you, hope you like this Chapter too.

Em: Story Time!

Ryou struggled up the stairs of Café Mew Mew, the girls and Keiichiro had opened the café downstairs. He was trying his best not to disturb Ichigo, but he hadn't been lying, she really was heavier than she looked. He reached the hallway at the top of the stairs and managed to open the door of his room. He made his way over to his bed and gently set her down, pulling his blanket up over her. He ran his hand through her hair a wistful look in his eyes. Ichigo murmured in her sleep and squirmed slightly. Barely thinking Ryou leaned down and brushed his lips over her cheek before retreating to the door. He glanced back at her sleeping form and sighed as he left and went down to the café.

There was a large crown and the Mews were bustling around to serve everyone, even Mint was working. As Ryou reached the foot of the stairs Lettuce paused in front of him, concern obvious on her features. "Is Ichigo going to be ok?" He turned toward her seemingly coming out of deep thoughts, "I'm sure she will be fine, she was still unconscious when I left her in my room" the ghost of a smile played across his face as he remembered the feel of her hair between his fingers and his lips on her cheek. Lettuce turned a pale pink and a voice cut in "Excuse me, miss" Lettuce got flustered and stammered, clutching her tray to her stomach "I-I better go and um, go serve, er ah, the c-customers" He nodded and she hurried off.

Kish hovered outside the kitchen door of the café, debating whether to check on 'his kitten' or send an attack while the mews were missing a member. The door swung open and knocked hard into Kish, sending him sprawling to the ground. Mint walked through in the process of taking out a bag of broken dishes (In her worry Lettuce was worse than ever and Pudding was working on a new trick to help Ichigo feel better) to put in the rubbish. She heard the door connect with something and whirled around. When she saw it was Kish she dropped the bag and there was a loud crash as the dishes shattered even further. Kish grinned wolfishly at her and picked himself up off the ground "Hey there bluebird, no reason to look so surprised" Mint transformed with a flash of brilliant light and aimed her bow at him. He transported himself away from the imminent threat and reappeared right behind her "Now, now my little lorikeet, no need to for that" he murmured in her ear. Mint felt herself flush pink at his proximity and whirled around, gracefully jumping back a few steps. She smiled lightly and replied "Maybe, but I see a definite need for this" She leaped elegantly toward him in a precision attack, it was a direct hit and caught off guard Kish was once again sent to the ground. She prepared to launch another attack, but Kish just grinned despite the already forming bruises and transported away. Mint stared at the spot he had been a bit a longer 'What just happened! Why did he just affect me like!' she mentally screamed at herself, 'This is KISH!' she mentally slapped herself, pushing these disconcerting thoughts out of her mind. She detransformed and picked up the bag of dishes.

Ichigo rolled over and burrowed into the pillows, her eyes opened and she slowly took in her surroundings. She bolted upright when she realized she wasn't in her bedroom. The battle came back to slowly and she recognized the room as Ryou's. 'What? When did I get here' she tried to remember. 'Okay, I was hit from behind by that Kirema and … then …' she figured she must have fainted, but then the image of a captivating blue swam through her mind soon followed by a flash of familiar blonde 'Shirogane, he must have brought me here' she fell back against his soft pillows and snuggled into his blanket, she inhaled and her senses were filled with a scent that was unmistakably Ryou's. A smile spread across her face, unbidden and she exhaled with a content sigh. Her eyes closed and she let her mind wander.

Em: (wearing a party hat) Happy Birthday Jacquie-mus for the 20th you rock my socks, you little son of a butterfly, it must be the bats and to my best friend ever in the world who I've known for nearly a decade and am willing to look past the Star wars obsession for Happy Birthday for the 29th I would've gotten you a Chihuahua but Tally would've eaten it LoL. (Throws confetti and streamers and sets off party poppers)


End file.
